For Freedom
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Kai and Tala want freedom from Voltaire and Boris, and it's when the two boys are together that they find a way to get it. warning is inside. KaixTala


**Lirin: **just a little something i came up with while talking to dear, getting older, Tom :-p (I'll be hit for that later).

**Kai: major/minor warning:** if you are a guy that gets sympathy pain, then i suggest you don't read or you will be hurting later. you've now been warned.

**Tala:** Lirin has asked me to say that she's failed, again, to get legal rights to us and the show, so Beyblade or its characters does NOT belong to her. please enjoy. YAY I'M WITH KAI!...you saw nothing here. 

* * *

**For Freedom**

A few days ago, Volatire asked me to gather my things so we could move back to Russia. He wants me to focus more on my beyblade skills and less on school at the moment. It's probably cause the World Championship is coming up again soon and he wants me to win it again. I've got no issue with that, the more I win the title, the more of a reason I have to be a jerk to people.

But right now I'm sitting up in my room with Dranzer in my hand. Voltaire said he'd call me once he was finished talking with some dude with purple hair. It's weird but I feel that I know him from somewhere, it might be from the few years I can't remember cause of an accident I was in.

"Kai, get down here."

I take that as my cue to come down. I cross my overly large room and open the door. The part of the hallway I'm at is right by the stairs so I can see everyone waiting for me. Voltaire is there with that guys, Boris, I think and next to him is a kid my age with bright red hair.

Our eyes meet for a second as I stare down at them, and I'm shocked to have images flashing in my head. I can remember now what happened to me a couple years ago, and the kid, Tala was my best friend, well more specifically boyfriend.

I walk down the stairs acting as if I didn't just have the surge and thankfully my face remained emotionless.

"Ah there you are" Voltaire greets me as nice as he can in front of our guess. "Do you remember Boris?"

I look at the purple hair man and want to growl, oh I remember him alright, I remember him making my Wolf cry too many nights, and him hurting all my other friends at this training academy. It's more like a training hell.

"No Grandfather" I reply to keep my cover up. It would be back if they discovered I remembered everything.

"Well it was a long time since you last saw him, so I guess you wouldn't remember him."

"Kai, I must say I'm hurt that you don't remember me. We used to have so much fun together" Boris says with a smirk.

Yeah you're fun was beating the shit out of me when a screwed up, or raping Tala just to get at me. Damn I can't keep this up for much longer, I want to run and bring Tala with me.

"Boris, don't tease him, after all you know what happened back then and his memories still have not returned" Voltaire scolds him.

Tala look at me, I need to let you know that I've got a plan, please glance at me with the corner of your eye. Please Wolf.

Thanks the gods, Tala finally looked into my eyes, and I show him something that only he can read, he now knows I remember him and what we had. I see a sparkle in his eyes briefly before they go cold again. Now all I have to do is lead him to our freedom.

"Anyway Kai," Voltaire pulls my attention way from my sexier Wolf, the years have done him good, and back to him," as you know the World Championship is coming soon and I want you to train at Boris's school and join his team. This boy, Tala, is the captain of the Demolition Boys and he's agreed to help you settle in there. So go pack what you'll need."

I grin, I can't help it. There's no way in hell that I'll go back to the Abbey, not when I can free Tala and myself.

"Fuck you Voltaire."

He chokes on the air he's breathing. "What did you say?"

"I said fuck you Voltaire." I follow that up by kneeing him in the balls. I'm happy to hear something creak and break.

His eyes dilate as he falls to the ground in pain, his hands holding his damaged area.

Boris growls and goes to grab me, but Tala followed my idea and gets the him in the groin too. Our ears are rewarded with more crunching sounds and Boris is withering on the floor in pain too.

Tala and I can now take our time before running, after all Boris was stupid enough not to bring any guards, and all of Voltaire's helper hate me.

So I grab Tala and pull him into a hug. He's surprised at first, but soon relaxes in my arms.

"I missed you" I whispered into his ear.

"Not as much as I missed you" he says.

We loosen our hug to stare at each other, his icy blues shine at me with love, I love I never thought I would see again. And as if it were natural, we lean in kissing each other with our audience still in pain on the floor.

It's like love's first kiss as our tongues dance with each other. But we're not fighting for dominance, there'll be plenty of time for that later. Right now we just want to enjoy this feeling.

I whimper as Tala slowly pulls away. It's too soon to stop.

"We should go" he tells me and grabs my hand. "They won't be out forever."

I look at the men on the ground. They look like they won't me moving any time soon, but Tala's right. I squeeze his hand.

"Let's go."

We give them one last look before he run to the door holding hands, the staff is cheering as we run to our freedom.

I open the door revealing a bright day for Tala and me to start our new life away from all the pain and suffering we've endured for so long. And in time, our other friends from the Abbey will join us in this bright, happier life.

* * *

**Kai: **i finally did it. i finally broke free from him

**Tala: **that's not all you broke. so do you feel good now my Phoenix?

**Kai: **I will once we find a place and get to 'know' each other again.

**Tala:** thanks for reading and please review. inspire Lirin to get Bryan, Spencer and Ian out too.


End file.
